


wasn't the weight of the blood

by erothic69



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Abandonment, Broken Family Ties, Dysfunctional Family, Dysfunctional Relationships, F/M, Jason Todd-centric, Jason-centric, Loneliness, New Baby in the family, Secretes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 10,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23755630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erothic69/pseuds/erothic69
Summary: Jason disappears for years and makes it clear that he is done with the family in every respect, he relinquish to the Batclan and the Wayne's family without  any explanation, he just mysteriously burned all the bridges.It seemed that this time was definitive, But he made a mistake, as his heart always followed and despite trying to erase the tracks, he did not have the dedication that Tim and Barbara would put to follow his trail, nor the insistence of the entire Batclan.
Relationships: Catherine Todd & Jason Todd & Willis Todd, Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne, Sheila Haywood & Jason Todd
Comments: 21
Kudos: 77





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [No fue el peso de la sangre](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23457652) by [JayBirdObsession](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayBirdObsession/pseuds/JayBirdObsession). 



> Hi everybody how are you? English is not my mother tongue, but the change due to the work of my parents has been in England for a year, I am still working on polishing my grammar, so be gentle and translate this story that I liked cost me a good price. test. That said, enjoy and appreciate the corrections
> 
> Merci beaucoup pour votre attention

The door of the mansion was opened, the first to enter was Bruce followed by Selina and the new baby, for the first time in a long time that felt like a whole family, after so much tragedy in between, Bruce had recovered with sweat and tears the Wayne companies, his Foundation, Ric become Dick and Nightwing, the fights with Damian along with the strong feelings had finally been clarified, the boy rectified his attitude so that Robin's cloak was returned to him. Tim well he is Tim always a good boy, Tim was always intelligent and calm, so loyal. Cass, Barbara, Kate, Step, Duke, Luke who otherwise was already part of the Batfamily, but not of the Waynes, fortunately his father Lucius was still alive and functioning, Lucius Fox Bruce's right hand during Alfred's dead or some like it, the family descubed Alfred really was alive, and they get him back almost a year and a half later. it had been four months since the old butler returned to the mansion. It was definitely a holiday for the whole family, Bruce had never felt so complete.

Master Bruce I will bring the gifts for the new member of the family, while you get comfortable - Alfred held the door to give way to everyone who was smiling and chattering to each other, even Damian

I help you with that - ask Dick with a warm smile joining Alfred, both took the numerous gifts and were putting them one by one, when they finally finished Dick could not help noticing that there was a shadow of nostalgia that tarnished Alfred's happiness when for a moment he lost his smile looking at the family and sighed - Alf? - Dick put his hand on the man's shoulder - Is something wrong?

No Master Richard, everything is fine - Alfred sighed and went to the kitchen to prepare snacks while they unpacked the gifts once they put the baby to bed, the gifts ranged from diapers, jackets, headbands all elegantly wrapped and business cards , except one which was wrapped in plain paper without a bow however the box was bulky it was opened it consisted of a nursing cushion, a soft blanket adorned with cute kittens, a cute white dress, a monitor, bottle sterilizer, a baby sling and a flirty headband with cat ears.

Someone likes cats - Selina said pleased with the gift

And don't skimp on expenses, that person think about the most needed- Bruce murmured - I don't see the card - Bruce levanto la caja buscando la tarjeta desprendida en el piso

No card - said Cass - never card, when they left it in your room

Possibly lost - during shipping Barbara added, however that disturbed Bruce's paranoia but said nothing about it

Here are the sandwiches - Alfred left the sandwiches, tea, cookies on the table. The whole family gathered in the happy celebration, so the evening passed between talk and laughter, even Damian the most reluctant seemed to accept his new sister

Bruce waited for everyone to rest before going down with the box to the cave in search of clues, everything seemed correct with the mysterious box, with no signs of contamination, bombs or anything out of the ordinary, however he was concerned that he only found only almost complete footprint, but the database did not yield anything at all from the owner of that footprint. It was then when he decided to track the purchase, the monitor was an important part since it was of the latest technology, it allowed to link through the network to any place and be able to monitor the baby outside the home, it consisted of a DVR with recording in cyberspace, when He came to the store asking about the buyer and the guarantee, because it was Bruce Wayne, he had no difficulty getting the information

Oh yes, Megan sold that monitor - the store manager informed you - I remember it because it is a monitor that just arrived, a special request where the young man came directly here, he did'nt want make the the purchase online, he only left the cash advance. Megan - the woman did the signal for the girl to inform you - You can give the buyer details and inform Mr Wayne of the guarantee

A pleasure, with the seal of the manual they paid an extra guarantee of 3 more years, this is 5 years that you have for any failure - the freckled blonde girl informed Bruce

Megan, could you tell me who the buyer was if you were so kind ?, I need to thank you, unfortunately the card was lost during the transport home - Bruce ask

Oh, no Mr. Wayne, it wasn't lost, the young man who bought requered the direct shipment from the store, with the other purchases made here, but he didn't want to leave his name - the young woman explained

Do you remember what the man was like? Anything you could remember would be useful for me- Bruce smiled with his typical charm to the young woman

Meg bit her lip blushing a little - He was handsome, tall like you, unfortunately I could not see his eyes, _surely they were cute_ \- mumbling the latest -, he was wearing a gray sweatshirt with a hood that never took off, he had a great body despite of clothing so baggy, except the denim pants that he filled with his _thighs_ \- sighing when he said "thighs" - pronounced jawline, sharp cheekbones and split chin, apart from a charming smile. - The girl wrinkled her nose remembering - She came on a dazzling motorcycle - then she sighed - that's what I could see

Apparently the young man impressed the girl but the information was not enough - Will he remember the date?

Ah - the girl opened the server screen, I type quickly - this was fifteen days ago she gave the advance and two years ago she made the purchase

Bruce appreciated the information and said goodbye, as soon as he got to the car he called Barbara to hack the cameras of the place and nearby

Sorry Bruce - she answered a part hours later - I have a few hours lost in the place and surroundings, apparently he was covering his tracks

Hnn- Bruce growled

However by the route, I can search for motorcycles or something that can match the person you are looking for. Bruce, you're not being paranoid

I'm on my way, while trying to discover something - Bruce cut the communication going to the cave, once he arrived Tim was already in place too

Did you find something? - They both turned to Bruce, then exchanged glances - they can leave the mystery and tell me what they found - Bruce was already a little nervous about it, the only thing that reassured him is that everything came straight from the store but he did not want to leave anything to chance

Tim pressed a button - He is the only one that matches the days, time and description

Bruce opened his eyes, approached the screen, then frowned. - Impossible, the database would have yielded the results of the print.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't know Bruce, it's been a long time since we've known anything about him - Barbara sighed - What happened between both?- She looked at Bruce suspiciously - suddenly he said that she couldn't do this anymore, he eliminated all his burners that we know, he never returned to Gotham, he never contacted us again, flees from us like the damn plague and he has become unreachable

Barbara, I did nothing to him, I haven't spoken to him, not since the brief meeting after the Joker and it was a short talk - Bruce turn his hand through his hair

Tim, look up Jason's data and compare the file's footprint again - I ask Bruce confused, "it wasn't explained what the hell had caused that breakup" Jason walked miles away from them, it was four years since he disappeared from the bat's radar , he knew that he was alive thanks to the news that came from third parties, he even asked his friend Clark to find him and extend the invitation to return to Gotham by the Batclan, but his response was "Tell him he won, }there is nothing left to go back to, please do not look for me again, finish off, with the alleged family "that was over a year ago

Bruce, is gone - Tim interrupted his mentor's thoughts - someone erased all his records, no fingerprints, DNA, nothing. The person who did it went out of their way to make the information unrecoverable, or so it seems

What? - Bruce said incredulously - but who? Why someone ... Jason - he muttered trying to find the answer to the Why? - Tim, I need you to help me recover those data, the date it was deleted and the recordings in the cave - he said pinching the bridge of his nose, there was no explanation, this time he did not understand anything, Jason was unpredictable, but not irrational and all this had neither head nor feet.

Tim and Barbara worked for days just to find fragments of Jason's files, there was a 79% chance that the footprint was on him, but his DNA was completely destroyed

There was a video or fragments of him where everything pointed out that Jason was the cause of the data erasure, but there was something that made him uneasy and made Selina call, a few minutes later the woman had come down

Selina why didn't you tell me Jason was in the cave 7 months ago - Bruce growled angrily

The boy only came for his things Bruce, - Selina explained annoyed

Tt please father are you going to let yourself be dragged into Todd's drama again? - Damian said smugly as he moved towards them - we have been perfectly without he in the family

Little D, we miss Jason, he's a brother to all of us, how could you say that? - Dick had been in and out of Gotham ever since he found out about Jason's return, trying to find him to no avail

I need he - Cass shouted - Jason family, this is your place

The others supported Cass, Damian felt defeated and preferred to leave - It was his decision to separate from us, for the first time he came to his senses and did the right thing for everyone - he shouted as he disappeared down the stairs

Selina what happened that day? - Bruce ignoring Damian's tantrum he focused on his wife again, maybe if he knew what was wrong he could bring the boy back, apparently he had matured, grown up in front of his eyes , Bruce had felt like trash when Barry made him see that he was totally illogical that Red Hood did not kill the penguin with a shot to burn clothes "Hell, Batman, isn't he an excellent shooter? Even the most mediocre would have completed the job if they had wanted to keep him down." Batman later realized that the bullet never appeared, the only explanation that the FBI and Gordo gave before dropping the charges is that it could have been a blank shot, the penguin didn't even lose his eye, crystals inside his brain was what that caused the damage and the spectacular bleeding of the crystals embedded in his eyelids, resulting in only injuries to third parties since it was not even a reckless murder, the case was no longer the responsibility of the FBI to keep it as one of the most wanted, only to the police if the penguin brought charges, but never did.

Bruce and Jason never talked about it, the moment never came up because when there was an opportunity Bruce was furious with Jason for the attempted murder and for appearing on camera to let everyone know that he was alive and he was the new owner of penguin's casino and the fact the penguin was ben missing and they fought again. But when he want confront Jason for all this stuff, Bruce was busy with the disaster that Bane left, the Designer who almost made him lose everything, even his freedom and the Joker finished, then came Selina's pregnancy, the loss of the baby, Finding Alfred, Selina's pregnancy again, and by the time he realized it, Jason was far from them.

He just came, he came for his things, some clothes, some books was everything and then he went down to leave, he congratulate myself for the pregnancy again, he challenge myself for drinking coffee, I explained that the coffee was ..... - Selina was silent looking the computer table - He took your cup, over a year ago, almost three years-rectified Selina - he was here in our first pregnancy, and he told me the same thing .... when I looked at the cup of coffee it was not - Selina looked confused.

Bruce shook his head. "The Cup?" Why did Jason want an empty cup of coffee? nothing makes sense. Selina looked up at him raising her hands, if he didn't make sense, she less

Tim, Barbara look at the cameras, find the date and find where Jason is heading after he left here - Bruce felt a cold blow, something was not right, what Jason had gotten into, something he was hiding and it sure wasn't a good thing. Everything matches since about that time Jason put a wall between himself and the bats.

Another day passed in the serching they managed to locate Jason at the Leslie Thompkins clinic, Batman decides to visit her that night asking why Jason went to see her.


	3. Chapter 3

A few minuts later in the clinic

Sorry Batman, I can't tell you, it's confidential - Leslie refused to answer the question

Leslie I need to know - Batman asked gently, he knew that the woman was not intimidated by his presence, moreover Alfred, Leslie were the only people who challenged him when he did not take care of a wound -, at least tell me if he gave you something, a cup or was hurt

What the hell is in that mysterious cup that causes such a stir among you? - He replied with annoyance

That cup is, it was mine - Bruce answered, he could see how Leslie's eyes grew big losing a little color on her cheeks

Hell, he muttered, then shook his head - sorry Batman is confidential between me and my patient.

Leslie, you're not telling me, what did he give you the cup for? - Batman took the doctor's arm, she shook it immediately -, Leslie if someone are using my DNA for something no nice, clone me or falls into the wrong hands

BRUCE - growled annoyed - go and ask him, the only thing I can assure you is that nobody is duplicating anything from anyone, now if it doesn't bother you I have patients to attend to. Leslie left the office, Batman had more questions than answers and nobody gave them, but maybe there was someone, he just hoped it was just a trick


	4. Chapter 4

Three years ago

  
There were screams, punches some in the face, others on the wall. The confusion of his emotions overwhelmed him, the man in front of him apologized again and again, swore that he loved him

Then just answer me WHY? JUST TELL ME WHY? YOU FUCKED MY MOTHER, FUCKED WITH ME - Jason yelled at everything his voice gave

-You hit us again and again every time you got home drunk - Jason's fists trembled - if it wasn't for the pit I show you the reminders your damn failed fatherhood

I WAS AN IDIOT, JASON, I'm sorry - Willis groaned - I loved you, I loved her, just that those jobs, the tension, the alcohol, sometimes the drugs, the anger

Yes of curse, the anger for having to pay the hospital bills when I was sick, the anger for having adict woman who adopted me as her son when he wasn't even her - Jason hissed with glassy eyes, Willis went pale and looked up in shock - What's up old man? I discovered your dirty secret, that secret that literally killed me when I went to look for my mother, the biologic mother

That bitch was not your mother - Willis growled and immediately regretted those words, his eyes widened and he covered her mouth, in an attempt to fix the mistake he added - it was Catherine she was your mother, no that woman

What are you hiding from me? - Jason close his eyes with suspicious, grabbed him by the collar of his shirt - STOP LIE TO ME FOR A FUCKED MOMENT, IF YOU EVER LOVED ME, IF YOU ARE REALLY REGRET AS YOU SAY, THIS IS YOUR ONLY CHANCE - He shook Willis again before releasing him

Jason, listen, it was my mistake, my stupid mistake, but it doesn't change that you are my son, I was wrong and I realized how much I loved you, love your mother when it was too late - Willis said defeated with tears in his eyes

I am not interested, TALK FOR A DAMN ONCE - Jason growled again with a hard cold expression in his face

I need us to go to my place, I have to give you something at home - Willis looked at the floor and swallowed after his words, he knew that with that he would lose Jason forever, but if he didn't, he would lose him anyway. Once they entered the place, Willis produced a sealed envelope that he never opened.

Jason waited for answers sitting impatiently moving his knee, WIllis sat in front of him - Jason, son, Sheila and I, well I can tell you, she was something unreachable and I was dazzled, I loved her without knowing her really - Jason clenched his jaws listening Every word from his biological father -, she was a client, not as routine as Catherine, we had our meetings as I wrote in the letter, only that I altered the truth a little, I did not want to cause you more pain than you were going through

Old man you have no fucking idea of the pain, of what happens before and after the streets, so don't give me shit or more lies - Jason growled

Okay I will tell you everything, this time it will be the whole truth of what I know, the rest will depend on you - said Willis, at that moment he felt his stomach churn, Jason fell the destiny was going to give him more reason to be unhappy However, he needed to know once and for all the truth, this was her right - Sheila disappeared after a while without giving an explanation, I think she got bored with me. Then I met Catherine and married her when she got pregnant.

Fuck old man, you couldn't keep your worm in your pants, there's a thing called a condom - Jason sighed running his hand through his hair

He was young and irresponsible, I know - Willis apologized

I'm not interested, go to the point - Jason interrupted impatiently.

Willis continued - Catherine lost the baby, for due to bad surgery due to the lack of money she became sterile, and we resignded to don't have babies, but a year later Sheila came with you in her arms, she told me that you was mine, but she couldn't keep you, so she was either taking you to orphanage or she would look for where to give you away and I couldn't allow that, so I took you and took you home, she never told me you were sick, I had to find out for myself and you know the rest, I named you as my father, I registered you as mine and give as a mother Sheila, but then I regretted and look for someone to change the record so that your mother was Catherine.-Willis swallowed and passed a hand on his face-, what you don't know is years later, Sheila sent me this envelope with this letter - WIllis gave her the envelope and the open letter, Jason took them and unfolded the paper where his biological mother explained the content of the letter

-In her she told me that you weren't my son and that she wasn't your mother, that you were the result of a bad surgery that she did to a woman in a clandestine office, Natasha Sokolov said that her name was your real mother-Jason opened the eyes wide, her skin turned pale, she felt her blood freeze and she stopped breathing 


	5. Chapter 5

\- her he told me that you were not my son and that she was not your mother, that you were the result of a bad surgery that he did to a woman in a clandestine office, she said Natasha Sokolov was real name of your really mother -Jason opened the eyes wide, her skin turned pale, she felt her blood freeze and she stopped breathing - yes Jason, Natasha Sokolov the Russian model famous for her beauty who disappeared for months before finding her dead buried in a park at the outskirts of Gotham- Jason felt dizzy, he had to put both hands on the table, he controlled his breathing - apparently when he settled in Gotham she had a clandestine affair with someone important, but she couldn't let anyone know of her pregnancy At that time it would have been a scandal, so she come to your mother

You corroborated the information - Jason hated how his voice was heard, weak and shaky

No, because I am not interested, that woman was a harpy, I wanted her to open the envelope and blackmail the man that according to Sheila said he was your father - Willis clenched his fists - I loved her and cheated on me, I don't know how much is true in the letter, or not, but at that time I couldn't avoid feel rage for lying to me, for her betrayal and I took out on you - Willis's eyes filled with tears - I'm sorry son I was an idiot

Jason jumped up from the seat causing the chair to crash to the floor and start screaming - _DON'T CALL ME LIKE THIS, I AM NOT YOUR SON, NOT BIOLOGICAL, OR IN ANY OTHER WAY_ , you disgust me -

Jason feel his whole body trembled, he clenched the papers in a fist, hate the way his tears escaped from his eyes without permission. He coudn't breat, felt that there was no air in the room, couldn't take it anymore and he had to leave the place, he didn't realize that Willis was screaming behind him, he did not know how much he ran until the tears clouded his vision and fell face first onto the pavement without being able to get up, he had to curl up in the middle of the dark alley allowing himself to cry, otherwise he couldn't even breathe, he was nobody's son, he didn't belong to anything, anyone, for the first time after a long time when his mother Catherine died he had never felt so lost, alone and vulnerable, everything hurt, his heart, his lungs, his throat began to burn, maybe because he had inadvertently screamed at some point, he wanted to get up, get out of there, go home, but his legs were trembling and his body was not responding. He didn't know how long he was curled up on himself until before he could get up and go home. When Jason could go home he opened the door, felt so exhausted that he slept for a whole day and one night, for weeks he was in zombie mode, hardly ate, hardly spoke to his companions, it was until a month after he opened the envelope with trembled hands.

Jason looked over the letter, read each word, his eyes widened, the bile hit his throat, he threw the paper, the chair fell behind him, he opened the bathroom door and vomited. When he calmed down a scream escaped from his throat, he hit, he threw everything he could around him, when he finished he slid down the cold tiles of the bathroom and cried, cried just as he had when his mother died while mumbling - it's not true, please don't, this is false, please don't be true, heaven help me.   
Everything crash in around, his only salvation was a ilusion, he couldn't ask to he salve him, he gona deny becouse he isn't other person, becose he is only Jason a street rat


	6. Chapter 6

Two years three months ago

Batwoman was returning from a hard night on patrol, she jumped on the fire escape and was about to open her window when a noise made her divert her attention - Hood ?! - He was surprised to look at the missing man for more than a year and he was more surprised when he approached with the red hood covering his hair and eyes dressed completely in civilian clothes except for his boots

I can have a few words with you - he ask in his thick voice humbly

Come in - Kate opened the window she wait for him to enter the apartment and then she entered - It's strange to see you in Gotham these days - she made the observation while removing his wig and hood leaving them on the bar of a small bar that adorned his house - Do you whant serve something? - Jason assent, Kate gave Jason a quick glance, looking strangely insecure and nervous.

The strongest you have, thank you - Jason answered in a soft voice with his fists on the bags of his sweatshirt, he had not yet removed his jacket, the night was cold, but Kate's apartment was warm

Hard night? - Kate took out a bottle of Whiskey and two glasses

Jason gave a bitter, faint laugh that ended with a huff - I'd say a shitty life - the words came from inside his guts

Kate cringed a little when she heard the words, but it wasn't the phrase in itself, but the way she said it, as if he carried all the weight of the world on her back. Kate put three ice cubes in each glass, served the Whiskey, walked slowly towards Jason offering the drink he received with a thank you then he drank it with a thump, she raised an eyebrow -And I thought my night was difficult- Kate made her sign to sit, he did so, she went for the bottle but something else surprised her, Jason placed his hand on top of the glass "not at the moment, thank you" replied in a kind voice, she noticed a slight tremor in his words - Are you going to tell me? What is the mystery or will we give more turns around of this?

Jason looked up, looked a little pale, his eyes were shining and were more open than usual with an expression between worry and embarrassment, then he looked to the side and shook his head getting up from a blow causing her to do the same - I'm sorry , this is a mistake - Jason took a couple of strides towards the window but Kate stopped him

Hell Jason, you're here and you're not going to leave me with the suspense, I'm not Bruce or any of them to make things easy for you- Kate gave him a hard look - I'm tired, dirty and you will only leave me restless. You came to me so leave your idiotic games and mature a little

Jason looked down at the hand of Kate holding her arm firmly, then paid attention to the irritated face of the woman with little patience. He sighed with a nod of his head - Well, I think it's only fair. - Both returned to their seats in the small but comfortable room - I think that another glass would be fine - Kate gave a brief and polite smile serving another shot of Whiskey in Jason's glass, which this time he only took a sip, then sighed before speaking, as if trying to find the words in the air in the room - Kate, I know you don't know me well enough and you can refuse, I swear I won't take it wrong - Jason added a movement of his hands as if to imply that be calm - I need a favor


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well are you ready? There will be a great blow, for those who have not yet read this story it will make them fall from the seat. maybe some already have it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for all the errors, publish from my phone and do not verify the text of the previous chapters well

Batman remembered those words from the Joker the last time he confronted him as he walked down the Arkham hallway "Oh look that Bat-dad and his hatchlings" "the bat only breeds assassins, it is ironic, only the ones that belong to you murder, maybe is because the Bat hide a killer inside" when the Joker released his venom Batman was only with Hood traing to rescu Robin, the Joker was trying to get Batman murder Dick, provocated him, the Joker said those words caressing Damian's face with a crowbar, in other side was Dick, he had in his hand a gun, point to Robin, Batman thought the Joker refer to Damian and Dick, had surely heard of Robin's confrontation with KGBeast. 

Batman stood in front of the door of the Joker's prision - Batman are you okay? Harvey Bullock asked

Yes - he replied monotonously, shakeing his thoughts, Bullock opened the door

I'm not Gordon, so I will not allow any abuse on the prisoner - he warned - I will be close - with this warning Bullock aout and closed the door

The Joker looked up and I smirked - Batsy how long without seeing us - he said in a shrill voice - Awwww Couldn't you wait until he escaped?

I'm not here for your games - the bat growled - I want answers

killjoys! but if you just arrived, what do I offer you? A cup of coffee, a piece of cake?

That was what you meant when you talked about when you said "only the ones that belong to you murder" who did you mean? - Batman growled

Oh poor Batsy, are you confuse? the Bat had two little birds, the Bat had two little birds one exploded and now there is only left one, one - the Joker while singing was shaking his head - then one came back being an assassin and now he still has two, two, HA, HAHA - the clown couldn't stop laughing.

Batman took it by the neck - stop kidding if you don't want me to erase that smile

What's up Batsy? Someone went to you with the gossip, I thought that Sheila had taken the secret to his grave - the Joker smiled broadly - it wasn't the way I wanted to finish the auction, I had it planned for later but the disappearance of Willis Todd along with the alleged evidence complicated everything. And Hood was the next, What did you do he? Are you desided finish my work? - The eyes of the Joker widened shining gloomily -, imagine my surprise when Sheila exchanged the information, the boy for closing my mouth - he smiled wide and happy -, a good piece to blackmail, and more when I learned that the father's boy and Batman were the same person. - Then his expression changed to anger - But the brat had to ruin it by returning of the dead, it would have been all so delicious, only if I had found the evidence.

The Joker grimaced - I don't know, maybe I was quick to make it explode so fast - the Joker laughed at his joke

The bat's eyes widened for a surprised moment, a wild chill washed over him with every word, immediately returned to their angry expression - What evidence? - growled menacingly

Oh Batsy! you wonder how I discovered you, it was thanks to Sheila, she knew your dirty secret or should say Bruce Wayne's secreat, a millionar leaving behind a inocent boy by own, in hads of a drug dealer an junkie woman. Wayne was the caused of the death of a beautiful woman. It was perfect Bruce would pay well, any price to shut up any person who know his dirty secret - the clown's eyes narrowed with a strange brilliance that he used to have when he was going to hit the hit -, wasn't difficult tying up the ends, the boy Sheila gave me was named Jason Todd. But he never wasn't a Todd. Uniting what she told me, her clandestine practices, one in particular Natasha Sokolov -the Joker gave him a wicked and satisfying expressiont

Batman released the Joker as if he burned him,the Joker began to laugh maniacally to the degree that tears came out of his eyes - It's ironic, you had him all the time at home, in front your noses and didn't see him and now the little zombie bird flew and didn't return for what he heard, maybe he is dead again - the Joker laughed again - If he didn't , I don't think i will come back after you almost killed him, according to that the penguin told me, Batsy, Batsy your biological children are your greatest failure. Oh! c'mon! let's celebrate

Batman walked away horrified to the delight of the Joker, making him his day, or possibly even the year. Batman knocked on the door, he needs to leave the place, he felt suffocated, almost threw Bullock on his way out, ran straight to the Batmobile, screeching the tires run away, he needed to know if what the psychopath told him was true. Suddenly he felt his heart stop, now everything made sense, the cup, the deletion files, somehow Jason already knew it, this was the reason burned the bridges, became unreachable, a shadow, Batman couldn't imagine how alone, confused, so hurt, unsure of the place he had in the family, always rejected, the comparisons to his predecessor, fights, his death, if everything was true Batman had caused the death of his own son,Batman remembers when he buried a batarang himself in the boy's neck, when he hit him furiously. Every time he and Robin revile Jason for things he didn't do to his innocent boy, he rejected him over and over until he finally exhausted the boy to the point that Barbara said Jason was now avoiding them like the plague.

Bruce felt a lump in his throat when he imagined it, his son not only adopteve, his son of flesh and blood feeling cornered, hurt, abandoned to the degree that he preferred to flee as far as anything that could remind him that he was unwanted. - Damn Jason, I'm sorry- I whisper

But there are a few more, the desperate way Jason deleted the files, made sure his DNA was unrecoverable, but then why go for the cup sooner? Why wait to delete the data? something was still floating, something the bat didn't have yet


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this time not to be so atrocious, any error do not shut it up, I need to practice, thank you

Bruce arrive to cave, he stay in the car thinking, thinking, question hiself, if wasn't be Damian? if was Dick or Tim, Cass or some diferent, would have done the same with Damian? thake Damian in the place of his nightmares like a he took Jason to Ethiopia to remember for the sole purpose of to recover Damian, or he was do the same if he was knowed the child had in front of him who was his first-born, when all the time he had him in front of his nose, a son of his own flesh subjected to live childhood violence, abuse and neglect. Bruce only gave him the same with a touch of hope that Jason always was hunger of having what the child most coveted, never was wealth or comfort, it was always family, love. Batman shake his mind and jumped out of the vehicle, he looked nervous

B we have a situation, a robbery at the Bank of East West - Drake reported getting ready 

Is Dick there? - Batman asked

Here - shouted Dick ready to go

Can you take over tonight with Luke and Cass? Take whoever you need, except Tim, not Barbara- The Batclan blinked in surprise, Batman rejecting an emergency ?! - take Robin -he requered

Uh? yees - Nightwing replied surprised

Batman waited for them to leave the cave, Tim and Barbara looked at him expectantly - you are going to tell us what it is about? - ask Barb   
eager

Barbara, Tim I need somehow to find Jason's DNA, it's urgent

Bruce, it's impossible to get it back - Tim said - What's your problem Bruce? What is the urgency? Not only can you leave him for peace, Jason is not going to commit any crime, not even much has been heard about him and the little that is known that even the League has considered it as a viable element to work together without having to belong to them.

Batman walked to the showcase where Jason's suit was without listening to Tim's chatter, maybe he will find something, a little blood, hair, but it was washed before putting it in its place - The helmet! - he said running to Damian's room.

Barbara and Tim looked at each other worried and confused, in a few seconds Bruce threw the helmet at Tim to find any trace that would work, then he opened the showcase almost breaking it and threw the suit towards them - ENOUGH BRUCE - Barbara shouted angrily - No I plan to participate in this new hunt for Jason, NOT without good reason - she shot up her position about this crazy - Tim? - she looked at him waiting for his answer 

B, Barbara is right - Tim said in a calm voice

NOT HUNTING HIM - Bruce's growl made them both shudder - I, I just need to know ...- he said in a soft voice, anguished holding his head with both hands as walked from side to side as the words stuck in his throat

Knowing what? the hell Bruce! - Barbara was the toughest among bats as always, the only one who could call him to reason without hitting as long as the bat agreed to do so

IF HE IS MY SON! - desperate scream

As far as I know he is still in the status of adopted and alive - Barbara pointed out 

Tim just gasped looking at Bruce like an idiot for a few seconds, then shook himself, stepped in front of Barbara to grab the helmet and suit, immediately started working frantically, Barbara frowned - Tim, you're going to. ..?

Didn't You not get it? - said Tim working in the helmet - he is talking about inheritance, the cup, the DNA deletion, Leslie's clinic, Jason doesn't answer any call, he avoids us, disappearing every time, if he realizes that we'r in the vicinity, becoming a ghost for all of us. Bruce just needs to double check something Jason knew I don't know how long before   



	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this time not to be so atrocious, any error do not shut it up, I need to practice, thank you

Bruce arrive to cave, he stay in the car thinking, thinking, question hiself, if wasn't be Damian? if was Dick or Tim, Cass or some diferent, would have done the same with Damian? thake Damian in the place of his nightmares like a he took Jason to Ethiopia to remember for the sole purpose of to recover Damian, or he was do the same if he was knowed the child had in front of him who was his first-born, when all the time he had him in front of his nose, a son of his own flesh subjected to live childhood violence, abuse and neglect. Bruce only gave him the same with a touch of hope that Jason always was hunger of having what the child most coveted, never was wealth or comfort, it was always family, love. Batman shake his mind and jumped out of the vehicle, he looked nervous

B we have a situation, a robbery at the Bank of East West - Drake reported getting ready 

Is Dick there? - Batman asked

Here - shouted Dick ready to go

Can you take over tonight with Luke and Cass? Take whoever you need, except Tim, not Barbara- The Batclan blinked in surprise, Batman rejecting an emergency ?! - take Robin -he requered

Uh? yees - Nightwing replied surprised

Batman waited for them to leave the cave, Tim and Barbara looked at him expectantly - you are going to tell us what it is about? - ask Barb   
eager

Barbara, Tim I need somehow to find Jason's DNA, it's urgent

Bruce, it's impossible to get it back - Tim said - What's your problem Bruce? What is the urgency? Not only can you leave him for peace, Jason is not going to commit any crime, not even much has been heard about him and the little that is known that even the League has considered it as a viable element to work together without having to belong to them.

Batman walked to the showcase where Jason's suit was without listening to Tim's chatter, maybe he will find something, a little blood, hair, but it was washed before putting it in its place - The helmet! - he said running to Damian's room.

Barbara and Tim looked at each other worried and confused, in a few seconds Bruce threw the helmet at Tim to find any trace that would work, then he opened the showcase almost breaking it and threw the suit towards them - ENOUGH BRUCE - Barbara shouted angrily - No I plan to participate in this new hunt for Jason, NOT without good reason - she shot up her position about this crazy - Tim? - she looked at him waiting for his answer 

B, Barbara is right - Tim said in a calm voice

NOT HUNTING HIM - Bruce's growl made them both shudder - I, I just need to know ...- he said in a soft voice, anguished holding his head with both hands as walked from side to side as the words stuck in his throat

Knowing what? the hell Bruce! - Barbara was the toughest among bats as always, the only one who could call him to reason without hitting as long as the bat agreed to do so

IF HE IS MY SON! - desperate scream

As far as I know he is still in the status of adopted and alive - Barbara pointed out 

Tim just gasped looking at Bruce like an idiot for a few seconds, then shook himself, stepped in front of Barbara to grab the helmet and suit, immediately started working frantically, Barbara frowned - Tim, you're going to. ..?

Didn't You not get it? - said Tim working in the helmet - he is talking about inheritance, the cup, the DNA deletion, Leslie's clinic, Jason doesn't answer any call, he avoids us, disappearing every time, if he realizes that we'r in the vicinity, becoming a ghost for all of us. Bruce just needs to double check something Jason knew I don't know how long before 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a small modification of the original, both the author and a servant decided to make some changes, the writer wants this to be a little different from the original. She is still deciding whether it will have the same ending or not ...

2 years 2 months ago

It's good see you fine - says a nurse, Kate smiles, the nurse is really pretty, seeing the menu does not mean that you are going to eat this, right?

Yes, thank you very much Nancy today I'm discharged, my girlfriend must be on the way - Kate studies the nurse's reaction, manages to see a little blush in her "I think I am not so indifferent" she thought to herself, Kate closed her suitcase - I would like to know if I can see my nephew

Oh - the nurse smiled - of course Miss Kate follow me, Kate took her bag and followed the nurse a few rooms - you have to put a suit, he's a little delicate, the first days are crucial. - The nurse gave her the correct equipment for the visit, Kate put it on and was able to enter Jason's room. Seeing him so vulnerable Kate could not help but feel sorry for the young man, she approached Jason slowly, he looks pale, tired, lying on his side so as not to hurt the wound

Jay - whispers taking the boy's hand. Jason's eyes wide open lazily

K..te - gasps, swallows, takes a little air and smiles - Thank you - he says in a shaky voice - thanks - the boy's eyes are clouded

Shush, calm down, don't start you'r my nephew - Kate stroked Jason's face clearing his forehead from his ebony black hair

You .. saved me.. don't even know me. I don't how - it's the first time in the Jason's life has received selfless help, when Talia revived him it was with the aim of attracting Batman, but when she learned that the robin was replaced she changed her tactics to manipulate him, to break the dark knight. 

When Jason was a child, after a while he thought maybe Bruce had helped him without any interest, to be beloved, but over time the comparisons to Grayson began, then despite the adoption Bruce once told him "I'm not your father and did not need tantrums of a teenager" that It hurt him, but he keeped hopes that were shattered when replaced him, finishing off with its commemorative showcase of the good soldier. 

Ducra was her most important mentor but she wanted Jason to fulfill her All Castle goals, I love her, she always was her toughest mentor and they only have that relacionship student-mentor.

Kate almost seemed to read what Jason thought - Don't even think about it Jason, you're a good person, with or without the blood involved - she said seriously - you deserve to be helped, do you understand? and I don't want you to insist on returning the favor

Jason's eyes stung, he gave a stuttering sigh from inside his chest - it's more than someone called family has given me - gasp - this means a lot to me. - suddenly felt exhausted

Rest Jason, I'll come see you tomorrow - Kate assured


	11. Chapter 11

Barbara felt the chills go up her skin as her eyebrows went up to the ceiling - Shit Bruce - she muttered in a huff, while the wrinkles of concern were visible on Bruce's face - Leslie, with the date I can hack in search of her pseudonym

Thanks Barbara - sigh Bruce - i need discretion about all this maters, until have some answeres

Everyone got to work, Tim found a sample but isn't good enough to work with - Sorry Bruce, it didn´t work. 

  
Bruce sighs, it's like in the beginning - Thanks Tim

Barbara is looking the hospital's registers - Bingo - said

Bruce close to Barb - What did you found? - he look her with hopeful eyes

I found a pseudonym Roy Williams, this person in the same day, requested a paternity test at Memorial Gotham Hospital, the Dr. Samuel Baker was the responsable to made it, he sented the envelope to the clinic after 5 days to Leslie's clinic - Batgirl smile satisfied

Bruce smile nervously - Good job - he take his chin with your fingers as you usually do when you think in a few minuts he moves, take the phone and make a call - Hi, I'm the doctor Frank Rogers from General Frankice Institute doctor, i need comunicate whit doctor Baker, is about of one patient we have in comun....Yes I wait....Doctor Baker is my placer, this is shameful, I have a Roy Williams in my clinic, but I lost the paternity test, and I need it from some exams....no the doctor Johnson of Nebraska askme this because the sr Williams have a family emergency.... of course I appreciate your help - Bruce give the doctor a email and end the call

Bruce look worrier - What happen? - Tim ask

  
Bruce opened his mouth without saying a word, looking for the words - Spinal cord injurycaused by a blow, he spoke of the urgency that Jason had a surgery to avoid further consequences. Finding it is vital

Shit- Tim shake his head worried

In some place of Gotham

Batwoman joined to the Batclan at the fray, all that remained was to wait for the police, her phone ring - Whats up? - she answer - What? How? - she sound worrier - are you sure? damn!... No, please Wait, don't do it, just let me investigate about it. I'll call you as soon as I know something - Batwoman look at the side where the birds are - whait guys i'm going with you


	12. Chapter 12

Those were the most eternal five minutes for Bruce as soon as the results came he practically threw Tim out of the seat, Tim blinked surprised on the floor looking at his messy mentor 

At the same time the other bats are arrive in to the cave with extra company with them. Batwoman was said she have information about the bank robberies. They hear voices near, but the situation they see was so much strange 

Damn Bruce you have to calm down - Barbara calling to Bruce while Tim was on the ground on his butt surprised to the side of Bruce, nobody said anything, apparently they had not even heard when the motorcycles arrived in the cave. Bruce are in the computer open a document, Kate acknowledges The hospital's seal, is the same in the the test Jason taught her that night in her apartment, she can clearly feel the shock of falling from her seat when she saw it.

Kate yelled "Bruce stop it, you have no right" - Jason was right, was Bruce who request the test, in the need to know Bruce didn't take into account that Jason could be alerted by the doctor to confirm that he was well. Kate did not know how Bruce had managed to tie the dots, she pushed Bruce and immediately closed the file, started typing to delete it but Bruce pushed her

Enough Kate - he growled and then narrowed his eyes at her with a flash of anger in him - Kaateeee - he dragged her name

Oh shit - Barbara muttered

They all looked at them perplexed, except Tim and Barbara who approached Batwoman - You knew it and you didn't say anything - Barbara complained feeling betrayed, why Jason turned to someone with whom he had so little interaction, not her, not to Tim who used to be the closest thing to Jason's trust

You have no right Bruce, they are PRIVATE documents - Kate lashed out

You know I have every right to know - Bruce gave a short push to open the document, pushing Kate back with which he struggled

Kane i demand you stop this - Damian commanded - Whats wrong with you and father?

Enough Kate - Nightwing intervened -, I don't know what's happening but is enough - he said holding her, now he was fighting with two trying to go back to the keyboard

It is his decision, not yours - Kate shouted

Kate, what do you have to do with this? - Tim asked quietly as his gears turned - if Jason needs help, we need to know, he is part of this family 

No Tim, everybody quit to he and he give up all of you in return, years ago and don't worry we solved it - Kate pushed Dick, but it was too late the result was clinking on the screen


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this is something that the author decides to give a new twist to the original, these new parts are a joint work.  
> Do not worry soon you will have the reaction of the family to the mystery, this chapter has an end we promise.  
> Thanks to the support of Artemismay for pushing me to add a bit in the modifications.

Batwoman took advantage of the commotion that was inside the cave and ran to her motorcycle, got on it, took out the phone - You were right, they already know ... wait, wait tell me where we meet? I'm on my way with Ma Gunn ...... don't come to me with that, you need me, you need someone to take care of you in the last phase ... and if you need another transplant? .....- Kate cleared her throat, she looked excited - Me too, take care nephew - she started the motorcycle and left the place.

Jason picked up his phone UK is in the screen , bit his lip - what news do you have for me - Jason ran his gaze where his companions were ready, his children, Artemis, Bizarro, nana Feya and Willis - damn! I have to move from here - I felt the bats breathing on his neck - Kate you have already done too much - he smiled, looked again at everyone ready to move the barracks, Baby had already done the construction plans for new place since they knew the convalescence of their teacher Hood, DNA, Doom along with their second leader Artemis took charge From the purchase and conditioning of the two chosen places, Doom and Bizarro to make the necessary renovations, Devor also helped with the remodeling and transportation of materials, with the indications of Baby in Arms put together the necessary tools - Kate, aunt, thanks for everything , you have given me more than necessary - Jason looked at the cooler where the last remnants of Kate's stem cells were - I have it, don't worry, there are stem cells, I get nanny's Feya and Willis, I would be a hypocrite if I don't give he a second chance, I have my team.- Jason close his eyes- Just thanks again, for being there, for being my sexy, ginger, hot aunt and giving me a new life. You have me, understand, when all this is over, you have me, I'll be there if you need me. I love you

Jason hung up, looked at his group - time to go, Devor do us the honors

Devor smiled - A palcer, professor - opened the portal, one by one they moved inside

Jason, took his suitcase, before entering left a note on the table in the kitchen of Ma Gunn. I look at the portal and smile and enter.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the family is not ready for the boom's Bruce who drops

A few minutes before

Damian saw the interaction between everyone, the screaming, pushing, his father beside himself, on the other hand Kate, Tim and Barbara knew something that he did not know, he watched when Selina entered the cave with the baby in her arms along with Alfred who was carrying a tray with tea and sandwiches knowing everyone was back

Damian pay attention to the screen that marked at the end of a series of numbers and data a combined paternity index of 1,653,657 aside probability of paternity of 99.999%, Bruce stiffened

Do you know who the mother is? - Tim looked at Bruce, Damian only widened his eyes did not understand anything

Natasha Sokolov - Bruce muttered

Damn! Bruce you slept with supermodel Natasha Sokolov! - Kate screem incredulous, the woman was almost unattainable in her time - you should sheathe that thing and stop scatter children around the world

Damian opened his mouth but was interrupted by a loud scream - WHAT HELL BRUCE? - then Bruce still in his Batman suit was the first time he looked small at Selina's scream to the degree that he woke up the baby - WHEN DID YOU PLAN TO TELL ME? EEEH? MAYBE IN THE GRADUATION OF OUR DAUGHTER OR IN MY DEATHBED, DON'T HAVE ENOUGH WITH THOSE YOU HAVE ADOPTED, NOW IT'S THAT YOU HAVE OUTSIDE MORE THAN ONE. HOW MANY BRUCE? HOW MANY MORE?

Miss Kyle remember the baby -Alfred placed the tray on a nearby table

Selina, I.. baby - Cass took her little sister carefully, something she had wanted to do since the first day she saw her

Selina calmed down a little, depositing the red-faced baby screamer in Cass's arms - Easy Helena - she murmured - Mom's sorry

Selina Isn't the way you think - Bruce tried to explain

NOT? if you looks at the screen, now result your name is or was John Smith and you have a son named ..- she looked at the screen again - Roy Williams, who must not be under ... 20 years old, that is Natasha Sokolov is really dead as the newspapers said

He is 23 and his mother passed away giving birth - Bruce pinched the bridge of his nose

Ah, so 23 years ago and you knew it- Selina shook her head disapprovingly

NO, SELINA I JUST FIND OUT TONIGHT - Bruce yelled desperately, Selina and Damian who was looking at him from a distance with all atention -, perhaps Jason dug up his body for analysis, I don't know how long did he know about this

Selina shook herself confused - what does your absent and rejected son have to do with this? Is he blackmailing you?

No - Bruce replied with a growl

Bruce if there is any kind of threat we can talk to him, make him understand, help you this time - Dick immediately came to his defense and fearing that Bruce would hurt Jason, Dick had done enough when he wasn't himself, when he was under control of the Joker years ago

yes father, we can stop Todd, this time we will prevent him from getting away with it, we will not allow this mistake you brought to our family, that street rat to hurt you again - Damian bared his teeth with satisfaction, he hated when Todd dragged his family into disgrace

IT'S NOT A BLACKMAIL! JASON'S TESTS! ROY WILLIAMS IS THE PSEUDONYM WHO USE FOR COVER HIS FOOTPRINTS, THERE IS NO THREAT, he look us, he look me like a threat. -Bruce's voice breaks -your brother don't what me near, not even if he needme, not even he's sick - he finally said it out loud and never thought that it would hurt so much,Bruce leans on the computer table hiding his face


	15. Chapter 15

yes father, we can stop Todd, this time we will prevent him from getting away with it, we will not allow this mistake you brought to our family, that street rat to hurt you again - Damian bared his teeth with satisfaction, he hated when Todd dragged his family into disgrace

IT'S NOT A BLACKMAIL! JASON'S TESTS! ROY WILLIAMS IS THE PSEUDONYM WHO USE FOR COVER HIS FOOTPRINTS, THERE IS NO THREAT, he look us, he look me like a threat. -Bruce's voice breaks -your brother don't what me near, not even if he needme, not even he's sick - he finally said it out loud and never thought that it would hurt so much,Bruce leans on the computer table hiding his face

Damian felt ice on his body, the now young man who boasted of the weight of blood on the others child have a someone who rivaled him and not just anyone, Jason was the biggest stain in the family, the big misteke of the bat, how was that possible? the corrupted bloodline, the broken family tree branch. The person who didn't belong there turned out to be his half brother, the three father and children.

What was the misteke? Damian thought. He denide to see the clues, father and sons had the flaw of anger but this is because they have strong character, only that Jason dealt with an abusive family in his past, then his murder and the well that made the exact formula for a perfect storm. Other signial they shared was a love for culture, obsessive in surveillance, cunning, are tactical persons, prickly on the outside with a soft center that made them protect the weakest. The hoarding was one more, Damian had a sickly pet hoarding, yet Jason loved dogs without the need to hoard them like Damian with animals and Bruce with children, the Jason's hoarding was the books. The same chiseled jaw, height, broad shoulders and strong muscles were Bruce's genetics for the rest, the reduced waist, the eyes, the arch of the eyebrow was surely coming from the maternal side as well as the sarcasm and intelligent comments 

Damian shake his head anger - No, it can't be real, its fake, fake! - the boy groaned at the same time the butler said - Oh my word, my lost boy

This is a trick, is wrong, check it, I demand - Damian was on the verge of tears, her face redder than santa clause in a Christmas party, but Damian's was anger

Bruce looked stunned at his son with glassy eyes, trembling fists and red face of anger, dried his eyes and ran from the place - Damian son We couldn't did that, Jason eraser his DNA, he know this and hide every trace that could lead us to verify the information. - Damian could belive why Jason don't whant belong to they, he knows Jason whant be reconoce like son, fight for this, he come back to the family one and other time and now when he have the oportunity to be part of   
legacy he didn't want it anymore, Damian denided whit his head - Damian you don't understand, he didn't want us to find out ... Kate? where is Kate? - Everyone looked with their eyes but the woman did not appreciate - Find her, if Jason finds out he will disappear again - Bruce shouted - Bruce raised his hand but the boy was already upstairs

Dick run like hell, when he come back screm - her bicke is not more in the cave - he look at Bruce, - what's wrong with you? you pushed him into this, you took them away from us and now he's sick, maybe serious with no one to turn to, just because of your DAMN BLAME - Dick's eyes itched, his fists clenched, internally he knew he was also responsible, guilty for surrendering with Jason, for not asking anymore what was going on

Shit, shit - Barbara looking for in the camaras screen - WAIT -she run the video, turn up the sound when Batwoman was in the call

Ma Gunn - growl - move, NOW! 

The batclan quickly mobilizes to vehicles, within minutes reaches Ma Gunn's house

Close the perimeter - Batman ordered, the family moved blocking entrances and exits of the place, as always perfectly organized. Batman and Nightwing entered through one window, Drake through and Catwoman another. Batman felt his stomach drop when he opened a completely empty closet - check all the rooms

Batman is useless, Drake handed out a little note

_How many times am I going to tell you that you won._

_Just stop looking for me._

_First warning_

_J_

didn't take much to know what he meant

He is gone - Drake pat his shoulder, Batman look arraund and crinkle the note, this was not the end, he promised himself. 


End file.
